Scrapped
by A Wierd Person
Summary: When Foxy and his friends move to a new restaurant, they don't expect the new animatronics - or where they're put. When Foxy begins to develop feelings for his counterpart, he can't decide whether or not to tell her. But will she feel the same way? Rated M for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1 - The New Guy

**(A/N)** **Why are you reading this…?** **Idfk… whatever, here's my sucky fnaf fanfiction, "Scrapped". EDIT: I only decided to give Foxy a pirate voice a little bit in. And I suck at pirate voices. DONT JUDGE ME.**

I groaned and looked up at the clock. Twelve am. Wait, TWELVE AM?! SHIT! Gotta get moving! The new guy's here! I brushed the curtains aside, straitened my eye-patch, and charged out, waving my hook.

"GUYS! GUYS! The night guard's here! IT'S TWELVE AM! Get moving!" I shouted. Chica was the first to wake up. She shook off some flies and then then started running as well. After a bit, we all started moving towards the office. Chica headed to the kitchen to make some pizza. How she can make pizza by banging pots together, I don't know... And I don't think I want to find out.

I walked up to the new guy's door, but he closed it in me face! Knocking on the door, I yelled, "Hey! Let me in, lad! I wont hurt ya!"

He slowly opened the door, and said shakily, "A-are you certain...?"

"Of course I am! I know me own mind, don't I? Well, most of the time..." I said uncertainly. He backed up, a little scared looking.

"Ahh, don't ye worry. The last time I glitched was 20 years ago!"

"And that's supposed to be GOOD?!" He yelled, but then let out a small _meep_ of terror and hid under his desk.

"Well, yes, it 'tis. At least I didn't bite yer head off at first sight..." I scratched my head a bit, thinking.

"Why don't you come out lad, and we'll talk a bit about this over some grub?"

"I-I guess..." He said, slowly standing up. I helped him.

"What's yer name, landlubber?" I asked.

"M-Mike. Mike Schmidt," He said, putting his security hat back on.

"Well, Mike, let's go see if Chica has got some pizza for us in the messhall, shall we?" I said, leading him to the stage. Chica had set out some classic pepperoni pizza, and we proceeded to wolf down some pizza, and then I stopped to ask Mike, "Why did you take this here job anyway?" He paused for a bit, thinking.

"I guess I needed the money. That, and I wanted to see you guys. You guys meant the world to me as a child. You might not remember it, but... You were my favorite, Foxy..." Then he stopped, clearly embarrassed. My jaw dropped, surprised that anyone liked me, considering what "I" did...

 **(A/N) So there you go! Sorry about the shitty Pirate Dialect, but Foxy** ** _is_** **a pirate after all, and I don't really know how to speak Pirate. WARNING: There will be lemons! If you don't like that, then you might as well stop reading this fanfic, cuz there's gonna be lemons. SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT. 505 words, I guess that's a lot... I think.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Insanity

**(A/N) Here ya go, I might as well upload all of this shitty fanfic... But I guess it's not that bad, since I got twelve views on Chapter 1... Or is it...? I don't fucking know, JUST READ THE CHAPTER! EDIT: Mangle/Toy Foxy/Vixey or whatever the FUCK I'm going to call her isnt gonna be in the story until after this chapter, so DEAL WITH IT.**

Foxy POV

My jaw dropped, astonished that someone actually liked me, considering what "I" did so many years ago... And by "I", I mean the voices in my head... I went a little insane after the band started to cast me out, and I guess one of the voices took over me in a desperate attempt to get some contact into the human world... It bit the frontal lobe off of that-that poor girl... Tears started to from at the corners of my eyes, and Mike looked at me in confusion. "Sorry... It-its just... I didn't expect anyone to like me after what I did... All those years ago..." I turned away, and walked back into Pirate's Cove. I sat down in the corner and began to sob quietly, not noticing that Bonnie had walked in and sat down next to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up, startled that Bonnie was trying to comfort me.

"B-Bonnie...? What are ye doin'?" I asked, confused.

"I saw the way you were acting out there... And just because Freddy thinks we shouldn't forgive you doesn't mean I don't," He said, trying to soothe me. I dropped my head down.

"But- but I killed that girl..." Bonnie thought for a moment.

"That doesn't mean you don't regret it... and you obviously do." He stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Come on. Let's go talk to the others," He said, and I hesitantly took the offered hand. Walking out of Pirate's Cove, I wasn't sure how the others would react... Especially Mike. When I got back to the stage area, Chica jumped up and gave me a hug. Startled, I stuttered for a second before I returned it. Mike looked up, a sympathetic look on his face. Freddy just glared and muttered something under his breath. Not that that was surprising. I returned the dirty look, and sat down.

"What happened, Foxy? What was so bad?" Mike asked, confused.

"This pirate douchebag decided it would be a good idea to bite off the frontal lobe off of an innocent girl. An innocent. Unarmed. FUCKING. GIRL." Freddy yelled.

"Leave him alone, Freddy. The only reason you're yelling at him is because you feel guilty that you couldn't stop him in time," said a voice from right behind me. I whipped around, and screeched at the sight of a golden version of Freddy.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK, GOLDY!"

He laughed, and walked past me. "Freddy, you know what I say is true. I should know. I'm part of your own thoughts," He said.

I tried to figure out what was going on, before I felt excruciating pain in my forehead. "Oh, no... Not again...!" I said, clutching my head. "Get out of here, guys! Now!" I shouted, before dropping to the floor in pain. Then, everything just stopped. It was as if the universe itself had frozen, and all that was alive and moving were me and a Grey-furred fox with black eyes... Wait, SHIT! I tried to run away, and found myself rooted to the spot, unable to turn away from Benji's gaze.

"Long time, no see, Foxy. Twenty years, to be exact," said the grey-furred fox.

"Benji, you fuck... IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ONE OF MY FRIENDS, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL!" I screeched. Benji slowly started walking towards me. Struggling backwards, I tried to escape him, but to no avail. He held up a hand, as if to signal for me to stop talking, and I froze, unable to move. I could do nothing but watch as Benji took me hand and vanished, as the world started moving again. Mike looked up in confusion, and jumped. "HOLY SHIT! Foxy... You're eyes are black!" he shouted. A garbled, disturbing voice came out from my mouth. " _Foxy is gone... All that remains is me, BENJI! I shall destroy all of you, starting with the bitch who calls himself Freddy Fazbear!_ " My body began to move of it's own accord, and it started walking towards Freddy, dragging my hook across the wall, and I began to sing something... "Once I was a pirate, as sane as anyone... But then the band cast me out, and I went quite insane... Now I sing in tragedy, inside my own little head, to the voices who took control of me... and now, Benji controls me once again! And now I sing a little song, a cheer if you will... Of how I killed the entire gang, starting with THE BEAR!" I screeched the last two words and then charged Freddy, my hook flailing about.

 **(A/N) Well, there ya go! CLIFFHANGER, BITCHES! xD pls don't kill me... So, what do you think Benji wants? Are there more voices inside his head? Tell me what you think by PMing me or reviewing. I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Another one!

**(A/N) HOLY SHIT, 1,000+ VIEWS! In celebration, there will be a special video promoting all you people on my YouTube! Thanks for the continued support! EDIT: I NEED OCS! THE NEXT CHAPTER CANT HAPPEN WITHOUT ONE, SO PLZZZZZZZZZZ HELP! Otherwise, I will have cancel the book. I need two OCs and I already have one from my friend. If needed, I may or may not add my OC, but its REALLY crappy so I'd prefer not to. EDIT 2: Okay, so the "animatronics" in my story are more like furries than robots. Hope that clears up any confusions. Also, any characters other than the three main ones will be from third person perspective, but focusing on that characters thoughts or actions.**

Foxy POV

I charged, flailing my hook about, when Goldy teleported right in front of me, only to be flung aside and my charge continue. I tried to hold myself back, but I only managed to pause briefly before Benji shook me off and took control again. Bonnie also tried to stop me, but was given the same fate as Goldy. When I reached Freddy, I raised my hook above his face and brought it down, but, fortunately, he caught it and flung me to the ground. I coughed, and it seemed the hit on my head had knocked Benji's control loose, and I took the opportunity and tried to mentally grab him and pull him back into the depths of my mind, where he would stay for as long as physically possible. Freddy noticed the change, and hesitated, while I coughed and spewed blood as my eyes returned to their normal color.

"Are you okay, Foxy?!" Mike said, scared. I nodded, before blacking out.

Vixey POV

I looked around, trying to determine where I was, and who I was. I found myself in a small room with a bed and nothing else. I wandered out, trying to explore my surroundings, and found three others that looked confused as well. There was a bear, a chicken, and a bunny. I kept moving towards the front, trying to get a grip on my surroundings, and saw a huge sign above a desk that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: GRAND REOPENING!"

Goldy POV

Staring down at Foxy, Goldy tried to understand what he had saw ripple underneath the surface of his friend's very well-protected mind. As he tried to poke deeper, he found himself thrust out of Foxy's mind, with the sensation of meeting an electric fence. It was very clear that it was an unconscious action, as Foxy seemed to not have noticed anything out of the ordinary. _Or maybe, it was whatever-or whoever-I saw under the surface?_ He pushed the disturbing thought aside, and helped his friend up, grunting. He realized that Foxy was unconscious when he accidentally dropped him and he didn't respond. Mike sighed, and knelt beside his friend.

 **Three nights later**

Foxy POV

I sat up groggily, wondering how long I'd been out. Pushing myself up, I realized that I was in pretty bad shape when I winced and looked down to see a large gash in my leg. I stumbled out, and saw Mike playing cards with Bonnie and Freddy. "SHIT!" somebody shouted, clearly annoyed. Bonnie was losing. I stumbled over to them, and Mike looked up, surprise and joy on his face. He stood up, and hugged me. I blushed, and squirmed out of it. "How are you...?" Mike asked. I gestured to my leg. "Ouch. At least you're still in control...? You are Foxy, right?" He asked nervously. I nodded, and explained when I saw a look of confusion on Bonnie's face. "Remember when the owner shut me down? Well, I kind of... went insane after that. I'm guessing my mind put Benji together in a last-ditch attempt to retain sanity," I said, knowing exactly how ridiculous that sounded. Freddy looked up at me and smirked, Chica looked at me in sympathy, and Bonnie just shook his head. I felt another blast of pain, and was getting ready to warn my friends, when another voice filtered through my thoughts. " _Benji wasn't the only one..."_ I looked around in confusion, then glared at Freddy, expecting him to be bursting out laughing at his opinion of the best prank ever, but he stared at me in confusion. I looked around, and shouted, "Okay, whoever thought it would be a good idea to prank me with another voice, show yourselves!" A slightly transparent amber colored cat walked though a door - and I do mean _through_ the door. I stared at it, then put my face into my palms, groaning. "Not another one...!" Bonnie looked around in confusion. I grunted, and glared at the cat. "Alright, who are you, and how do you plan on ruining my life?" Mike seemed to understand, and glared in the general direction I was looking. " _He cant see me, can he?"_ The cat asked nonchalantly. "Luckily, no, he cant see you. He'd probably flip his shit if he saw - whatever you are," I said, grumbling. Mike scoffed. "No I wouldn't!" "It's a see-through cat standing on it's hind legs-" "Fuck this shit I'm out." Mike turned on his heel and ran back to his office, locking both of his doors. "Anyways, I ask again - Who are you, and how do you plan on ruining my life?" I asked, definitely NOT flipping off the ghost-cat.

 **(A/N) And there you have it! Vixey for the first time, and Foxy TOTALLY NOT flipping off the ghost-cat. xD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving!

**(A/N) I'M NOT DEAD, I SWEAR! There's no need for a funeral. I've just had lots of writer's block and also trouble deciding which story to continue writing cuz NOBODY EVER VOTED! Anyways, we will be continuing the story of Foxy now, with his weird cat friend. Also, those of you who have read Silver Eyes (I certainly haven't), the manager's name is _William Afton._ That should set off ALL the alarms for you guys. LOL  
**

Foxy POV

I stare at the cat, waiting for an answer, when Mike looks up at the clock and curses.

"I should have left half an hour ago! The manager and staff will be here any minute! Guys, GO BE NORMAL!" He exclaims, running out the door. We all panic, and scramble to get into our places. We got there just in time, as I hear the door open and close again and the sound of the manager speaking to some people who I don't recognize.

"I'm going to miss these guys..." The manager says. I see Bonnie almost fall over at this comment. Is the owner SELLING the pizzeria?!

"Well, Mr. Afton, they will be in the next restaurant. They just won't be performing." Wait, we're MOVING?! Since when?!

"I'll miss Freddy the most... but they do have to be put out of service... So, should we get started on moving them?" He asks. I almost bolt out there and start yelling at him. I hear them start to gather up the others, but when they get to pirate's cove, they hesitate.

"Should we move him...? I mean, he is pretty dangerous..."

"There will be a use for him in the next restaurant as well as the others. They will be used for spare parts." WHAT?! _No way_ am I being torn apart and used for parts! I find the most inconvenient place and position for them, and wait.

"Okay, fine. Let's get him out-WHAT THE FUCK?!" the manager screams as he opens the curtains. I realize I forgot to close my eyes, and start panicking. Is he going to find out?! I hold my breath as I wait for him to say more. "Why are his eyes open?! I shut him down ten years ago, HE SHOULDN'T BE ACTIVE!" He starts tearing his hair out as he looks at the investors with a look of terror. I close my eyes while he's looking away, and I hear the investors say that the manager is seeing things.

"But-but-but he was active! I SAW IT! What the hell is going on here?!" I hear Afton shouting as the investors try to carry me out. I'm loaded onto a truck, and I open my eyes as they close the door. I look over at the others, but see them all deactivated. Guess I'll have to tell them when we get there.

Vixey POV

I hear them carry in the animatronics on wheeled carts, and I look out in curiosity. I see... Wait a minute. Why do they all look like the animatronics already here? There's another fox, too, and- wait, there's a golden Freddy? I see another fox, and I just stare for a while. He's really old looking, but he looks nice as well. By nice, I mean kind, not clean. After the people leave, I go to the room they took them to and walk in. I see the fox sitting up, rubbing his neck before he goes and activates the rest. "Why did they put me in at such an uncomfortable angle...? Um... Who are you?" He says, looking up and seeing me. I freeze, and then bolt out of the room.

 **(A/N) And that's it for now! Sorry for such a short chapter, but my hands are starting to ache from all the typing and I broke my wrist the other day. So... Until next time... SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5 - White Vixen

**(A/N) IM BACK! This time, I have an announcement to make before the story. I have started a new story called FILE13 that isn't fanfiction - GASP! - and I want peeps to read it. So, if you're interested, go to my profile and click on the link. Also, I will be doing Foxy POV most often because I'm a dude, and when Vixey does happen, they will be relatively short sections. Anyways, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Foxy POV**

"What the fuck...? Ugh, whatever..." I say, hauling Chica to her feet. Turning around, I walk out the door after the vixen. There is a large hall, with a giant room at the end of it. There's a stage with- wait. NO. NO, NO NO NO NO, NO. Fuck. There's a bear with red cheeks, a chicken with red cheeks, and a bunny. WHY. WHY IS THING. I walk on, and find a smaller stage. It has a sign that says "Kid's Cove". I guess this is where that vixen is...

 **Vixey POV**

I bury my face in my blanket and scream. Why did I stare at him like an idiot?! I could have said something to him, but whatever I said would probably sound stupid to him... Wait, who's that?! OH NO! He's coming in! Gotta hide...

 **Foxy POV**

"Hello? Mysterious white vixen who ran away? Anybody there?" I call out, stumbling over wires and spare parts. What the...? "Can you at least tell me why you were in the spare parts room?" I ask. "Go away..." Gotcha. She was on the ceiling. I look up, and smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you come down here, and we can talk?" I say gently. "Okay..." She jumps down and lands on top of me. Oops. My face begins burning red, and I squirm out from underneath her. "I'm so sorry!" She says, blushing. I mumble something idiotic, and shuffle my feet. All of the sudden, I feel a crippling pain. "Goddammit... Vixen, run! Now!" I say, trying to hold Benji back.

 **(A/N) And there we go! CLIFFHANGERS FTW! Benji makes his appearance once again! Pls don't kill me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hey guys! Quick announcement before the story. I will be adding my kinda sorta friend's OC. His names Max Rider, and he's a badass wolf. Sorry about the short last chapter, I just couldn't resist that cliffhanger. Anyways, enjoy the story! EDIT: To know how Max can see Benji, go look at Gamer guy 95's fanfic, Birth and Creation. Max is technically dead.**

 **Foxy POV**

I glared at Benji as he walked in the doorway, and growl lowly. " _I see you've found a friend... Let's see if I cant fix that..._ " As soon as he comes into range, I slam my fist into the bottom of his chin. His head slams backwards, a look of shock plastered onto his face, and I kick him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. "You won't live to see the light of day if I can help it, asshole..." I stop as I hear someone charging our way. I turn, and see a wolf charging towards us, pulling out a .44 Magnum. My eyes widen, and I duck. I hear the gun go off twice, and a low thump as Benji hits the ground. I slowly straighten, and look behind me. Benji is lying on the floor, pinkish blood pooling out from him. " _You can't kill me that easily you little bitch! I'll be back!_ " The wolf puts another bullet through his head, and he fades out of sight, leaving the pool of blood behind. That, too, fades away as I leave the vision. I turn back, expecting the wolf to be gone, and stagger when I see he's still there. "W-who the hell are you, and how could you see Benji?!" I ask, stumbling backwards. "It's hard to explain. I'm Max. Max Rider. Who are you?" He asks, holstering his .44. "My name's Foxy. As the name suggests, I'm a fox." I say sarcastically. I tend to turn to sarcasm when I'm nervous. I cross my arms. "I have time. How. Can. You. See. Benji?" I ask shortly. He sighs, and explains. I stare at him for a while, then turn to the vixen, remembering she's there. She's staring at me with a terrified look on her face. 'Ummm... I suppose I should explain." I say, leaning against a wall. "For reasons I have yet to determine, the stage crew, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica, started to isolate me and tried to make it so no-one ever visited me. After a while, I kind of started to go... Insane. Now, this part will sound like I was hallucinating. Unless you can say that you will believe me, I'm not going to say anything more." "I promise, I wont look at you like you're insane. Please, continue." She says, looking at me expectantly. "Alright... My mind put together Benji in a desperate attempt to retain sanity. While I was entertaining a small crowd of children, he gained control over my body and asked for a volunteer. This tiny little girl, only six-" My voice begins to break at this part of the story. "She raised her hand and started jumping up and down excitedly. He picked her up, and after he sang a song with her, pulled her in for a 'hug'. He..." I stop, unable to continue. My head lowers, and I start sobbing quietly. "He killed her! He bit off her frontal lobe and killed her without a second thought!" I shout, and then run back to the parts and service room. I collapse onto the floor, shaking and crying silently.

 **(A/N). And there ya go! The second chapter! Slightly longer than the previous one, and now we finally know what happened exactly! Until the next chapter, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Comfort

**(A/N) Hello! I have had... a rough time lately, to say the least. Sorry about the lack of updates. My grades have been dropping(by A LOT) and some family issues came up. My girlfriend, after telling me she was being abused by her father, has disappeared off the face of the planet. If you're reading this, mr. miller... which I doubt... i WILL find you. And you will regret every decision you've ever made.**

 **Okay, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, let's get into the story where we left off last time. Warning: emotions ahead. You have been warned.**

 **Foxy POV**

As I lay there, i thought. I thought about a lot of things. I thought about why Freddy hated me so much. I thought about why Bonnie was the only one who believed me and forgave me. I thought about how the hell chica can make pizza by banging random shit together. I didn't get any answers before the vixen opened the door.

"Go away. You'll only end up hurt, like the others. Bonnie doesn't even have a face anymore because of my damn weakness. I hurt my best friend..." my voice broke, and I started sobbing again. The vixen came closer, and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you didn't. Benji did. And it's not your fault." I turned away, embarrassed at having someone comfort me.

"I... I... She w-was just a little girl..." I began to sob loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard me. The vixen just sat there, laying a comforting hand on me. Eventually, I calmed down, reduced to short shudders and small whimpers.

"I just... I don't want to hurt anyone else..." I said, trying to rationalize my thoughts. "I've already hurt enough people as it is. If I hurt anyone more... I don't think I could live with myself anymore. I can't kill myself... believe me, I've tried... but..." my voice trailed off into nothing. The vixen had begun rubbing my back at some point, but I didn't care. The grief had filled me until there wasn't any room for anything else. I eventually stopped shuddering and whimpering, and I then collapsed onto my side. I didn't have the energy to hold myself together anymore. The vixen lay down next to me, and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself.

 **The next night**

I slowly opened my eyes. Oh shit! I passed out on her! I sprang up, and saw that she was still asleep on my bed, which wasn't much more than a few moth-eaten blankets piled on the floor. I carefully got up from the bed, and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for the lass. I may not be able to make pizza like chica can, but goddammit I can make some scrambled eggs. After I finished them, I brought two plates back to my room (which was actually a corner) and gently woke the vixen up.

"Hey. Morning." She grumbled, and glared at me.

"Fuck off. It's too early for me to be awake." I chuckled at her temper, and pushed the plate closer to her muzzle.

"I'll be back with coffee soon," I said.

"Coffee?" She said, her head popping off the pillow like a spring. I outright laughed, and nodded. I walked off to make the coffee.

i came back with a mug of hot coffee, and handed it to her. After she proceeded to down the entire thing in two swallows, she dug into the eggs without a word. I cleared my throat.

"Fankz." She mumbled around a bite of eggs. I nodded, trying to hold my composure. When she finished, I took her plate.

"So... what's you're name? I've just kind of been referring to you as 'the vixen' in my mind." I say, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Vixey. And yours?" I laugh hysterically at the horribly obvious relation.

"Foxy. Oh dear god I think I might die," I said, falling over while laughing. Vixey began laughing too, and soon Freddy woke up.

"Foxy. What. The actual. Fuck. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Cause waking me up before midnight is a sure-fire way to do it." I burst out laughing, unable to hold my composure when I saw his face.

"Oh dear god... please stop, I think I tore a hole in my side!" I panted, laughing my ass off. He stared at me, growled something under his breath, and laid back down, fast asleep within seconds.

"So, foxy... Lets get to know each other. If we're going to share a building, might as well make friends. Or at least aquaintances."

 **(A/N) And there you go! Abrupt ending because fuck you! XD Vixeys behavior upon being woken up is almost exactly the same as mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hello! Welcome back to my weirdness! XD anyways, in this chapter feelings happen. Please respond with an account, it makes me sad when I can't reply to you ;-; Also mike. Enjoy~**

 **Foxy POV**

I shrug, feeling uncomfortable. _Umm... what will she think...? I'm a fucking weirdo who hears voices..._

"Ummm... I guess... I'm foxy. I work-I guess worked-at Pirates Cove. Did that gig for about thirteen years. Eventually, I got bored. Doing the pirate shit just wasn't interesting anymore. I still did it, mind you, but with considerably less enthusiasm . I guess the others noticed. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it... I guess that might be why they tried to isolate me. Try and give me a break. But then... that _thing_ killed that girl. An innocent. Girl. I don't care what the FUCK kind of excuse he comes up with, i won't forgive him. Then, of course, I had to get YET ANOTHER fucking voice, which has not introduced itself properly yet. It's a fucking cat, while Benji is a wolf. Just fucking great. My life is perfect. Couldn't be better," I said sarcastically. Vixey looked at me, an expression of pity clear. "Ahem. Nope. No pitying of me. None. I need no-one elses pity. Nooo thank you." I said, looking away. And it was true. I didn't want anyone elses pity. But she didnt listen, and laid a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shrug her arm off, but it didnt work out that way. I ended up collapsing against her, and sobbing yet again. Jesus Christ, I really need to get ahold of my emotions. I calmed myself down, and sat back up. "What about you? Im sure youve got something cool to tell me." She rubbed the back of her neck, and chuckled. "Not really. Ive only been awake for about three days. Im going to work at kids cove, and thats about all I know." I shrugged. "Thats fine. Didnt expect a lot anyways." When I realized how that sounded, I slapped myself. "That was not how I meant it. I sound like an ass now."


	9. Chapter eight and a half

**(A/N) So I forgot some stuff to put in the last chapter, im putting it here. Also, to eknas diols: listen asshole. I dont give a shit what you think about my story. If I cared every time someone hated on my story, I wouldn't have any. Now, if you have something to say other than my story is shit, like maybe AN ACTUAL FUCKING REASON, I might actually give a fuck. But you didn't. So I don't. Now take your bitch-ass to someone else's story. Someone who actually gives a fuck. Oh, by the way; one last thing. Nice use of periods. Or lack thereof. Now that that's out of the way, time to add the mike POV I forgot to put in last time! Rather short, but it's about as long as I intended it to be.  
**

 **Mike POV**

I pulled out my keys, opening the door to the new pizzeria. Everything was silent. I knew something was wrong. The animatronics were usually rather noisy this time of night, playing poker or something like that. But it was completely silent. _Ohhhh shit.  
_ "Guys? Not funny. It's me, Mi- AHH GOD WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed as a black and white marionette burst out of nowhere.


	10. Not A Chapter

First off, I'd like to say something to critics united. You see the title? That's how many fucks I give about you and your harassing bullshit. Okay, now that that's out of the way, I think an explanation for my absence is in order. I've been in the middle of a mixed episode for 4 months now. Also known as being depressed and manic at the same time. Suicidal thoughts and hallucinations galore. Fun.


	11. Not A Chapter Again

*cracks neck* alright, let's do this. I don't know who you are or how you know me in real life, but if you keep spamming my comment section with your bullshit, I will report you to the police for harassment.


	12. Feelings Dump

I'll be doing this for a couple of reasons. One, as a final "Fuck off" to critics united, and two, to deal with this guest asshat. You're right. I DO want to kill myself. But I don't appreciate having it broadcast to thousands of people along with your negative trolling bullshit. Since I can't delete your comments, I'll just do this instead; keep posting in my comments, Matthew Wheatcroft. I fucking dare you.


	13. Where I've Been

**I haven't been on for a while, i know. and unfortunately, i wont be on for a while yet. I'm dealing with PTSD and memories of my childhood coming back, so while I'm dealing with that, I don't have the headspace for writing. Also, to random internet trolls: take your bullshit elsewhere. Yes, I AM in fact gay. Yes, I do want to kill myself. And you know what? I don't need you telling me things I already know. So unless you have something to say other than generic internet flame war trolling bullshit, I'm going to ignore you. Also, to critics united and their associates: there is a rather simple solution to your problem. Instead of posting the EXACT SAME THING TWENTY THOUSAND TIMES, thus forcing the author to sift through your bullshit for relevant comments, you could just report the story and move on. Unless, of course, your goal ISNT to uphold the rules, but rather to make authors feel like shit. :)**


	14. The Cover

I know, I know, its not a chapter. I should be making one soon though! For now though, I PUT A COVER ON THIS! Its not my art. My art is shit. I unfortunately cant find the original artist, but all credit regarding the cover goes to THEM. NOT ME.

kthxbye


End file.
